Star Trek TNG: Hell Hath No Fury: Codex
by Ron the True Fan
Summary: The universe of Hell Hath No Fury is confusing. Thankfully, we have the Codex to help you understand!
1. Page 1

Star Trek TNG Hell Hath No Fury

Codex Entry 1

Starfleet personnel

RONALD PINKERTON

Rank: Vice-Admiral, head of Starfleet Tactical, commanding officer of the USS _Ra-Cailum_

Species: Human (minor genetic alterations)

Age: 74 (appears to be in his late 20s)

Birthplace: Kyoto, Japan, Earth

Previous posting: USS _Ra-Cailum_ NCC-10017

Synopsis: This man is the most feared man in the galaxy.

Thousands of ship have fallen to his tactical genius, but the man behind the fame is a simple one. Born in 2228, Ronald Peter Albert Pinkerton quickly turned into the deadliest officer in the Federation Starfleet. Entering the Academy at age 20, he quickly beat the _Kobayashi Maru_ test without cheating and was promoted to Lieutenant on board the USS _Eagle_ NCC-956.

In 2266, he was kidnapped by the Romulans and experimented on.

He later escaped and returned to his ship.

Later that year, a woman was assigned to his command, the USS _Ra-Cailum_ NCC-1702, and quickly discovered to be a clone of his created by the Romulans as a spy and assassin.

The programing in her mind failed, however, and she was accepted as his little sister.

In 2267, the _Ra-Cailum_ was one of the few ships to engage the Klingons at Organia, as the ship was outside the range of their influence.

This is where his ability to command and destroy first came into being: three Starfleet ships against 15 Klingon D-7s.

The Klingons lost 12 ships, with the other 3 damaged and limping home.

His ability to fight quickly gave him great honor in the Klingon's eyes, and they called him the Second Coming of Kahless the Unforgettable.

But his ability to command got him into trouble with another race: the Breen.

See First Contact with the Breen for further details, as the details are for Starfleet personnel only.

In 2270, his father, Kevin, died, leaving him as head of the family.

But his duty to serve the Federation required him to be on his ship at all times, and his younger brother took control.

In 2274, Ronald Pinkerton was promoted to Commodore for his actions in protecting the Federation from Klingon incursion.

In 2286, he lost his first ship, the _Ra-Cailum_, against 50 Romulan vessels.

Few Romulans survived the encounter, but only 150 of the _Ra-Cailum's_ crew survived.

Within the year, another _Constitution_-Class starship, the USS _Ra-Cailum_ NCC-1976, was given to the Commodore to continue his duty, as he wasn't meant to sit behind a desk.

In 2288, the second ship to bear the name was destroyed by the Klingons at great cost: 58 out of 60 ships were lost.

The next year, the second _Excelsior_-Class starship was named _Ra-Cailum_, and Ronald was given command.

Two years later, it was destroyed by the last action by the Klingon/Romulan alliance, but, as usual, at great cost: 203 ships were lost, either destroyed or damaged beyond repair.

Six months later, the Commodore was given one more ship, a testing vessel for the _Ambassador_-Class: the USS _Ra-Cailum_ NCC-10017.

This ship, and her crew, were involved in the Mobius Incident, after which she disappeared, with the Commodore still on board.

In late 2366, the _Enterprise_-D found the _Ra-Cailum_ and the _Enterprise_-C fighting Dark Legion, Klingon and Romulan ships.

The rest is history until the Third Battle of Mobius, where the _Ra-Cailum_ was destroyed.

The Vice-Admiral was given command of a prototype _Galaxy_ named the _Ra-Cailum_ NCC-1702-A three weeks after the battle.

Personality: The Admiral is against racism, like all the members of his family, but he is quick to anger and if challenged, will never back down.

Appearance: While he was born in Japan, the Admiral appears European-German, to be exact-in descent. He is blonde, 6'3 and has blue eyes. Unlike the rest of Starfleet, he wears the old style Starfleet uniform used from 2283 to 2250.

Family: The entire Pinkerton Family is related to him, but his closest relative is his sister, who was created by the Romulans: Riza Pinkerton.

SONIC THE HEGDEHOG

Rank: Captain, XO of Task force 108, commanding officer of USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-B

Species: Mobian Hedgehog

Age: 24

Birthplace: Unknown; with Mobian Kingdom, (now defunct) Mobius

Previous Posting: USS _Ra-Cailum_ NCC-1702-A, First Officer

Sonic the Hedgehog is the youngest Captain in the Federation Starfleet, and he raised through the ranks within 6 months of his commissioning.

Although Sonic is most famous for his actions in fighting Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik for most of his life, in early 2363, his ability to fight the doctor were reduced due to the doctor getting his hands on Starfleet technology.

Afterwards, he joined the Mobian military to stop him, but it was a losing fight, as they were forced out of the Mobian Kingdom and he joined the Solianian military after the Kingdom was destroyed. In late 2366, he took command of the USS _White Base_ due to the death of his girlfriend, former Princess Sally Acorn of the Mobian Kingdom.

Hours later, the _Enterprises_-D and C, along with the _Ra-Cailum_, entered the sector.

After Eggman was kicked off Mobius, Sonic was given a commission as a Lieutenant in Starfleet.

On Stardate 43998.5, Sonic was abducted, along with Captain Jean-Luc Picard, by the force known as the Borg and assimilated into the Collective.

Due to a suppressed immune system, he was unable to fight back.

He was rescued, along with Captain Picard, by the _Enterprise-D_ a week or so later.

After his recovery, he was posted to the _Ra-Cailum_ NCC-1702-A as First Officer.

His posting as the First officer of the Admiral's flagship was the shortest in Federation history, as he took command of the missing USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-B at Aegis VII a week later.

Personality: Sonic was a speed demon in his early years, but military training made him less unpredictable, as his superiors did not like that about him.

However, his unpredictability has cropped up in his commanding of the _Enterprise-B._

Appearance: Sonic is a blue Mobian hedgehog, and wears red and white shoes with gold buckles.

He wears an old style Starfleet uniform.

Family: Sonic lost his family to Eggman's bombers in 2365, and his girlfriend, Sally, was killed on board the White Base. He is, however, now dating his Chief Medical Officer, Commander Amy Rose.

Federation Starships and their history

USS _RA-CAILUM_

Ships of the Line

_Constitution-Class_: NCC-1702, NCC-1976

_Excelsior_-Class: NCC-2009

_Ambassador_-Class: NCC-10017

_Galaxy-Class_: NCC-1702-A

Commanding Officers: Captain, then Commodore, then Vice-Admiral Ronald Pinkerton

_Dates of destruction_

NCC-1702: 2286

NCC-1976: 2288

NCC-2009: 2290

NCC-10017: 2367

NCC-1702-A: Still in service

While the name _Enterprise_ is famous for exploration, the _Ra-Cailum_ is best known for her zealous defense of the Federation and the fact that they have all been commanded by one man.

As the registry suggests, the first _Ra-Cailum_ was the younger sister to the famous _Enterprise_ and older sister to the _Hood_ NCC-1703.

The _Ra-Cailum_s were involved in more military engagements then the entire Federation Starfleet combined over the course of their lives.

They were also known for their destruction in the face of superior numbers, but the victors enjoyed only a _Pyrrhic victory, as they lost every ship in each engagement, either to the ____Ra-Cailum__'s weapons destroying them or massive battle damage forcing them to be strapped. _

_The sole exclusion to this rule is the Borg cube that was disabled over Mobius in 2367, as it was one vessel against thousands, including the ____Ra-Cailum__. _

_USS ____ENTERPRISE_

_Ships of the line_

___Enterprise__-Class: CV-6 (ocean-going aircraft carrier from 20__th__ Century) _

___Enterprise__-Class: CVN-65 (ocean-going aircraft carrier from 20__th__ Century)_

_Space Shuttle: OV-101_

_NX-Class: NX-01_

_Constitution_-Class: NCC-1701, NCC-1701-A

_Excelsior_-Class: NCC-1701-B

_Ambassador_-Class: NCC-1701-C

_Galaxy-Class: NCC-1701-D_

_Dates of destruction_

_NX-01: Decommissioned in 2161 as museum ship_

_NCC-1701: 2286_

_NCC-1701-A: Decommissioned in 2293_

_NCC-1701-B: Presumed lost in 2329, rediscovered in 2367_

_NCC-1701-C: Quantum double destroyed in 2344, actual vessel rediscovered in 2366_

_NCC-1701-D: Still in service_

_For 200 years, the name ____Enterprise__ was the most honored in the Federation: Jonathan Archer, Robert April, Christopher Pike, James T. Kirk, Spock, John Harriman, Demora Sulu, William Jackson, Rachel Garret, and Jean-Luc Picard have the honor of commanding vessels with these names. _

_Now Sonic the Hedgehog and Kira Yamato have added their names to that list due to the rediscovery of the ____Enterprise__-B in 2367 and ____Enterprise__-C in late 2366. _

_Altogether, these vessels have made first contact with 600 species, did most of the exploration of known space, and have proven the existence of time travel, multiple universes, and tested new technologies that are still in use today._

_Organizations_

_THE DARK LEGION_

_Created: 2218_

_Member species: Echidna_

_Purpose: to take control of Mobius for the Echidna_

_Supporters: None among their own species; Klingon Empire (House of Duras)_

_Enemies: United Federation of Planets, Klingon Empire (majority) and Romulan Star Empire to name __only a few_

_The Dark Legion is an organization geared toward xenophobia against their fellow Mobians. _

_They believe that Echindas are the supreme race, similar to Adolf Hitler's Nazi Germany in 1933-1945. _

_The leader of the Legion is the Grandmaster, which is a universal title no matter the gender, and they lead the Legion throughout the rest of their lives._

_Vessels used by the Dark Legion: Mostly 22rd Century D-3 Birds of Prey and D-5 battlecruisers until 2292, when the Legion took command of multiple modern Klingon ships, including D-7s and ____K'Vort__-Class birds of prey. _

_In the 24__th__ Century, the Legion began stealing older Romulan vessels, from the ____Raptor__-Class Bird of prey (the same class that destroyed outposts along the Neutral Zone in 2266) to the more modern ____Vmelak__-Class Warbirds. _

_Their main supporters are the House of Duras, who supply them with ships and weapons. _

_It is rumored that ____Vor'cha__-Class attack cruisers have been delivered to the Dark Legion, but the rumors are based on sighting of the vessels near Dark Legion territory._

_Leaders: Qumare was the first leader of the Legion encountered by Starfleet, and he passed away in 2315. _

_The next leader of the Legion encountered by Starfleet was Kragok, who was killed in action against the ____Ra-Cailum__ and ____Enterprise__-B in 2367. _

_The next likely leader is Commissar Lien-Da, Kragok's former XO, who escaped the destruction of the ____Holy Emerald__._

_Vessel types_

_LANCER-CLASS_

_Length: 271 meters_

_Height: 140 meters_

_Breadth: 91 meters_

_Tonnage: 50000 metric tons_

_Vessels of the Line:_

_USS ____Eagle__ NCC-956 (refit into ____Constitution__-Class in 2261)_

_USS ____Mikoyan__ NCC-971_

_USS ____Gurevich__ NCC-972_

_USS ____Constellation__ NCC-1017 (Refit into ____Constitution__-Class in 2261)_

_USS ____Constitution__ NCC-1700 (Last ____Lancer__-Class vessel; different enough to warrant new name)_

_While the modified NX and ____Daedalus__-Classes gave outstanding service, they were out of date by 2215, when the Federation made the first contact with the Klingon Empire since the days of Jonathan Archer. _

_The Advanced Starship Design Bureau's (Henceforth known as the ASDB) answer to this was a modified version of the NX-Class. _

_Using mostly NX parts and components, the design was completed as the USS Lancer NCC-541 in 2217. _

_Over the next 44 years, the ships gave better service then the Daedalus-Class, but as the design evolved, it became more and more different. The last Lancer was, in fact, the first of a new class altogether: the USS ____Constitution__ NCC-1700. _

_The next ships to follow were two of the most famous in Federation history: ____Enterprise__ and ____Ra-Cailum__._

_MAKO-CLASS_

_Length: 251 meters_

_Height: 77 meters_

_Breadth: 85 meters at widest point_

_Tonnage: 65000 metric tons_

_This vessel is the 'bread and butter' of Dr. Eggman's forces, and the most common. It is akin to a non-refit ____Miranda__-Class ship in firepower and shielding._

_SWORDFISH-CLASS_

_Length: 304 meters_

_Height: 79 meters_

_Breadth: 100 meters at widest point_

_Tonnage: 70000 metric tons_

_The heavier ships in Eggman's fleet, akin to late non-refit ____Constitution__-Class vessels in shielding and firepower._

_MANTA RAY-CLASS_

_Length: 420 meters_

_Height: 61 meters_

_Breadth: 507 meters at widest point_

_Tonnage: Unknown (likely 100000 metric tons or over)_

_The light battleships of Eggman's fleet, they have the firepower of ____Excelsior__-Class starships with the shielding of a ____Constitution__-Class 2270-refit._

_EGG CARRIER-CLASS_

_Length: 1510 meters_

_Height: 578 meters_

_Breadth: 200 meters at widest point_

_Ships of the Line: EFS ____Egg Carrier_

_Eggman's personal flagship has the ability to destroy a ____Galaxy__-Class if flown correctly. It has the firepower of an ____Excelsior__-Class ship and the shielding of an ____Ambassador__-Class._

_And that's the next Codex page for the ____Star Trek__ universe I've created._

The next page will come as soon as I've got more shit to put in.

Ja Ne!


	2. Page 2

Star Trek TNG Hell Hath No Fury

Codex Entry 2

_Vessel types_

___GALAXY____BATTLESHIP_

_Length: 643 meters_

_Breadth: 465.73 meters_

_Height: 197.26 meters_

_Ships of the Line:_

_USS ____Ra__-____Cailum__ NCC-1702-A (Prototype; fifth ship to carry the name, second to carry the 1702 registry. Commanded by Ronald Pinkerton)_

_USS ____Yamato__ NCC-71807-A (Second vessel to bear the name; suffix awarded by ____Yamato__ NCC-71807's discovery of Iconia in 2365, prior to her destruction. Commanded by Howard Langley)_

_USS ____Palaven__ NCC-__74584 (First vessel to bear the name; named after lost Turian homeworld. Subtype for patrol uses. Commanded by Garrus Vakarian)_

_Armament: 60 torpedo turrets mounted through the hull, 12 type-IX phaser arrays and 52 type-7 phaser banks (same type as used on the ____Constitution__ and ____Excelsior__-Classes) mounted throughout the hull_

_Defenses: Synthetic neutronium hull armor, kinetic barriers, (post-refit) primary and secondary deflector shields_

_Saucer separation capability: nonexistent; vessel is solid unit. (Note from Admiral Pinkerton: 'THE WAY IT SHOULD BE!')_

The _Galaxy Battleship_ is one of the strongest and most powerful ships in the Federation Starfleet. As the type is not designed to carry civilians, the ship cannot separate into saucer and stardrive sections. The first ship, the _Ra_-_Cailum_, took 3 months to build, as the ship was basically a modified _Galaxy_-Class. After the testing at Aegis VII, the crew of the _Ra-Cailum_ refit and modified the ship into a true warship. ASDB took their modifications and melded them into a cleaner design. Thus the first true _Galaxy_ _Battleship_, the _Yamato-A,_ was born. Named for the ship that was lost after discovering Iconia, (although the Pinkertons maintain that the _Yamato_ was named for the mighty Japanese battleship from WW2) the _Yamato_ completed her trails and was accepted into the fleet a week later. Afterwards, construction of the Palaven began. She received her name only a few weeks later.

Purpose: As most of Starfleet is used for exploration of the galaxy, the _Galaxy_ _Battleship_-Class is used for patrol and combat. The _Palaven_ was built as a fast patrol subtype with the same armament, but less armor.

History with multiple universes: The_ Galaxy Battleship_-Class USS _Ra-Cailum_ has had the most experience entering alternate universes, giving the class a bad reputation in Starfleet. The saying 'If you sign onto a _GB,_ (_Galaxy Battleship_) you'd better pack more then you normally should' is a prominent example. However, the only ship to enter another universe of the type is the _Ra-Cailum_, as no other _Galaxy Battleship_-Class vessel has ever been sent into another universe.

_NOREXAN_

_Length: _603 meters

Breadth: Over 1000 meters (actual size unknown)

Height: Approx. 150 meters (Actual size unknown)

Armament: 45 disruptor banks, 20 torpedo launchers (To quote Ensign So'tor of the_ Ra-Cailum_: 'She's armed to the fucking teeth!')

Defenses: Deflector shields and cloaking device

Ships of the Line:

IRW _Norexan_ (Prototype)

IRW _Valdore_ (assigned to TF 108)

IRW _Hawkeye_ (assigned to TF 108)

The _Norexan_-Class is a smaller, faster and slightly lesser armed type of Warbird used by the Romulan Star Empire. Less armed then the _D'deridex_-Class, but much faster and more maneuverable, the ships were built in small numbers in 2367-68, and production ramped up in 2371. Afterwards, the ship gained more disruptor banks and torpedo launchers, making the _Norexan_ the successor to the _D'deridex._

History and purpose:

As all Romulan ships all military in nature, the _Norexan_-Class was originally a support ship for the _D'deridex_-Class, but the _D'deridex_-Class' vulnerability in combat made the _Norexan_-Class more useful in combat due its' ability to actually _dodge_ torpedoes and disruptor blasts. The type engaged in combat during the Reaper conflict, proving their worth. As of 2368, only 10 ships were built, all assigned to Task force 108 under Commander Donatra.

_OMEGA_ and _OMEGA II_

Length: 1714.3 meters  
Breadth: Approx. 500 meters at widest point (actual size unknown)  
Height: Approx. 500 meters (actual size unknown)

_Omega_ Armament: 4 52mm Plasma Pulse Cannons, 4 Laser batteries (2 fore, 2 aft) 8 40mm Pulse Cannons

_Omega II_ Armament: same, but in phased-plasma disruptor form.

_Omega_ Defenses: Interceptors

_Omega II_ Defenses: Interceptors and deflector shields

_Omega_ Auxiliary Craft: 2 full squadrons of Fighters

_Omega II_ Auxiliary Craft: 3 full squadrons of Fighters

The Omega-Class destroyer is one of the largest ships in the Earth Alliance fleet, but compared to Starfleet ships, it is woefully underarmed and under-defended. The five _Omega II_-Class ships (_Agamemnon, Agrippa, Alexander, Churchill_, and _Roanoke)_ used captured Eggman technology for upgrades. The upgrades allow the use of deflector shielding and proton-based missiles. The fighter complement was increased by half, and the ships were modified to launch and recover them at higher speeds.

_WHITE STAR_

Length: 475.6 meters

Breadth: Approx. 300 meters (actual size unknown)

Height: Approx. 100 meters (actual size unknown)

Armament: 2 Neutron Cannons and 2 Twin Fusion Cannons

Ships of the Line:

_White Star 1_

Defenses**:** Magnetic Discharge Beams and Vorlon defense system

The _White Star_ is a Minbari medium cruiser, more heavily armed then the _Omega_-Class. Unlike the _Omega_-Class, however, the White Star has not been upgraded with Borg or Starfleet technology. However, the ship is still deadly. The closest equivalent would be the Federation _Constitution_-Class.

_CONSTITUTION-_CLASS REFIT MK 1.5

Length: 305 meters

Breadth: 161 meters

Height: 107 meters

Armament: 18 type-7 phaser banks, 3 photon torpedo launchers

Defenses: Deflector shields

Ships of the Line:

USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-A (2) (Copy of Kirk's ship. Commanded by Lelouch Lamperouge.)

The _Constitution_-Class Refit Mk 1.5 was a custom built Federation _Constitution_-Class starship built by the Order of the Black Knights, who were reborn members of the crews of the _Ra-Cailum_ who died in combat with the Klingons and Romulan in 2286, 2288 and 2291.

Upgrades: The _Enterprise-A_ used a substance called Sakuradite to supercharge the EPS gird and boost the shields and weapons systems. These upgrades were put in every Constitution-Class ship in the fleet once she returned to Earth.

_And that's the next Codex page._

Ja Ne!


End file.
